


feet in the air, head on the ground

by spock



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Roughhousing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spock/pseuds/spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke cuddles his way in against Han's face, pressing kisses to Han's cheek with his nose, licking at his jaw in a way that would probably be cute if there wasn't so much spit involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feet in the air, head on the ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevlinRipley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/gifts).



> for the prompt:
>
>> puppy play - luke is han's puppy (dry humping to orgasm inCREDIBLY encouraged, and also LICKING han off) [...] also in case you forgot like I did, there are, in fact, dogs in the 'verse. luke even had one, so he'd know how to act like one.

Han doesn't pay all that much mind to Chewie's comm when it dings, but the way the Wookie freezes up while he's reading the message has Han straining for a glance over Chewie's shoulder, trying to catch a peak. Chewie flips the screen closed once he sees what Han's up to, stuffing it back in its spot on his holster. He roars a few choice words Han's way, sounding far too judgmental for Han's liking. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he demands.

Chewie's sarcastic in his non-response, pivoting to turn around and head down the street they'd just come from, back towards the town-proper of the latest port city they've docked in. "What do you mean you won't be back till morning?!" Han shouts. He's got too much pride to chase after the Wookie, but that doesn't stop him from yanking out his own communicator. Chewie sends him straight to his recording index, pissing off Han even more. He leaves his partner a message so salty that even the scummiest Hutt would find their ears burning listening to it.

↓

Everything slots into place for Han once he gets back to the ship and spots Luke's waiting for him on the main deck, completely naked and seated on his haunches, leather of his collar polished and gleaming around the skin of his neck, the black a nice contrast against the almost ghoulish pallor of his skin. Han's always managed to keep up a golden tint no matter how much time he spends in deep space, but Luke goes paler than Da Soocha's fifth moon the minute he's away from a planet with at least two suns.

Han shrugs off his vest and starts re-rolling his shirt sleeves, ignoring Luke as he crawls between his legs, trying to trip him up, get his attention. It doesn't take long for Luke to grow tired of being ignored; he nips at Han's hands, sharp canines catching on the sensitive, fleshy bits of his fingers.

"Shit!" Han yelps. "Bad boy; What's gotten into you?" He grabs a fistful of Luke's hair, using it to push Luke's head down until his cheek is flush with the floor's metal grating, his tight little ass wiggling and shaking as he whines his discomfort. "You tell Chewie to get lost for the night — without my permission — and then you bite me, huh? Kid, you're just asking for me to whack you."

Luke shoots him a sad, chastised look, keening pitifully. Han sighs and lets go. He sits down on the hard floor with a groan, watches as Luke flips over onto his back with all his limbs in the air, looking at Han upside down, his tongue lolling out just a little bit. Han stares back at him, face blank, until he cracks — the kid's just too damn cute for his own good. 

Han starts scratching at Luke's belly, first only with one hand, but after Luke's leg starts twitching he adds the other one to the mix, tickling and caressing him at the same time. Luke's dick starts to perk up, but Han ignores it. He runs his hands up to Luke's chest, back down to his stomach, up and down the sides of his flank; touching Luke in all his sweet spots, all the places that get his little tailbone waggin'.

"Pup, why can't you just be sweet like this all the time, huh? Why you always gotta piss me off." Luke barks in reply and flips over onto his front, crawls until Han's got a eager, wiggling lapful of him. "No," Han groans. "I'm too old for this shit. C'mon kid, lets take this into the bedroom." He shoves Luke off and stands, ignoring the way knees pop. Luke falls to the side in an undignified heap, but he springs back up onto all fours without so much as a whine, taking off for the hallway. 

Han follows after him at a slower pace, laughing when Luke gets impatient and doubles back for him. Luke runs ahead in little increments after that, showing Han the way, as if he might get lost on his own damn ship.

"Grab your pillow, kid," Han instructs once they're inside their bedroom. He drops down onto their bed with a satisfied sigh, spreading his legs wide. Luke drags his pillow over with his teeth, struggling with the weight of it. Heaving, he manages to get it settled between Han's feet. "Good boy," Han praises, petting a hand through Luke's hair. Luke preens through his labored breathing. 

"Such a good boy," Han continues, stroking the back of his knuckles down the length of Luke's nose, his brow. "You deserve a treat, huh, kid? Being so good for me." Luke grins and bends his head, worms it through Han's arms so that he can nose at the seam of Han's trousers, panting against the half-hard lump of Han's dick. "Yeah, you've earned that, huh?"

He undoes his pants and frees his dick, tugging his balls out after it, squeezing his hand around the base so that it's steady for Luke, a nice morsel for him to get at. Luke starts licking at his balls as soon as they're free, sucking them into his mouth and getting them wet, one after another. Han sighs and uses his free hand to cup the back of Luke's head, gentling him a little bit. "There's my good boy, so good."

Han never lasts long when they play like this, is begging for Luke to take his dick into his mouth — to stop teasing him — after five minutes of Luke laving at him with his tongue. Luke's a good boy, does as he's told, stops nosing and rubbing his cheek against the length of Han's cock and finally opens his mouth to take the head in, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing it down to the hilt. 

Luke knows Han's body too well, hears the hitch in his breath that always prefaces an orgasm, pulls back so that Han shoots his load across Luke's face, his chin, his lips, some of it splattering onto the collar, little stars shimmering on the black backdrop. 

Han grabs hold of his dick — still twitching, _fuck_ — and uses it to spread his come across Luke's skin, really rubbing it in. Once Luke's sticky, shining, Han has Luke kiss the head, that devilish tongue of his slipping inside Han's foreskin, licking out the last drops of his come. 

"Kid, you're so fucking perfect," Han says, scrubbing his hands through Luke's hair. "Ain't no better puppy in the universe. I'm so spoiled by you." Luke fucking preens, squirming in between Han's legs, his little rump unable to stand still. "Come up here," Han instructs, tapping his thighs.

Luke doesn't need to be told twice, scrambles up so quick that Han drops back onto his forearms to avoid falling flat on his back. Luke hooks his arms over Han's shoulders, crowding in close. He cuddles his way in against Han's face, pressing kisses to Han's cheek with his nose, licking at his jaw in a way that would probably be cute if there wasn't so much spit involved.

Han scratches his nails up and down Luke's spine, enjoys the way his puppy lavishes all that love on him until he notices the little hitches in Luke's breath, the tiny movement of his hips.

"You little shit," Han laughs, shaking his head. Caught, Luke stops trying to hide his motions, starts grinding his dick against Han's stomach in earnest, and when that stops being satisfactory he goes for broke, canting his hips down so that his dick drags against the fabric of Han's pants, humping himself on Han's thigh.

Han grips the hair at Luke's neck hard, yanking their faces apart so he can look Luke in the eye. "Look at you," Han says, voice rough, deep. "Can't fucking control yourself." Luke's jaw drops open, panting in earnest, a wild look in his eyes that has Han gripping his hair just that much tighter. "Damn animal, rutting against me like this; what gives you the right? You think you own me, huh, kid?"

Luke growls, baring his teeth. The movement of his hips turning into aggressive little jerks. Han starts to feel his thigh get damp, Luke's precome soaking through the fabric, goads,"You tryin' to mark me, huh? Fuckin' do it then. Make it so there ain't nothing out there that can doubt I'm yours."

Luke keeps his eyes open while he comes, doesn't break eye contact with Han the entire time, inhuman noises bubbling up from his throat while his body twitches and jerks. His baby blues roll up into the back of his skull once he's done, body going limp. Han catches his weight easily, positions Luke's body across his thighs while he's out of it.

Han runs gentle fingers across Luke's stomach as he waits for the kid to come back to himself; hands trailing a well-ridden path up his pecs, back down his flanks. He drops his hand to Luke's lap just to vary things up, squeezes Luke's still-hard dick as it softens, getting his hand slick with Luke's come. He lifts his fingers to Luke's lips, gently working two of them into Luke's mouth. Luke whines, but opens his mouth all the same, licks up his own come as Han feeds it too him, has four fingers in his mouth at one point, jaw spread wide, but he doesn't complain. 

"Such a good boy," Han murmurs. Luke keeps licking at his fingers, his palm, even once he's cleaned up all his mess, enjoying the taste of Han's skin. Han keeps him cuddled close, pulled tight to his chest.


End file.
